Unexpected
by Kiara41
Summary: It's Kiara's 17th birthday, and no one can ruin her night out with her sexy boyfriend, Eiodo...until a stranger shows up and changes her life forever. Chapter II up, enjoy!
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

"Where are you taking me?" Kiara asked impatiently for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Keep your eyes shut, we're almost there," Eiodo told her again. Even though she was blindfolded, Kiara could tell her friend was smiling from the way it crept into his voice.

"That won't be much of a problem; I can't see through the bandana tied over my eyes." It was true, the smooth fabric was too thick for transparency, and when she tried, the images were too deranged to make anything out.

But it was not a problem, Kiara liked being surprised. And on this day, her seventieth birthday, anything would be special coming from her attractive boyfriend sitting in the driver's seat on her right. Their bodies were so close; she could feel comforting heat radiating from him. She breathed in the familiar soapy smell of his aftershave as she relaxed her back against the cushioned cat seat. It was then Kiara realized she was stiff with anticipation, and now she felt restless.

The car slowed to a stop, and before she could ask where they were, Eiodo leaned over and pressed his soft lips against hers. He pulled away quickly, making her hunger for more, but she his warm breath continued to tickle the back of her neck.

"You're so beautiful," Eiodo said absently, brushing the back of his band on her cheek. Thepitch of his voice made her wonder if he knew whether he was saying anything.

Kiara's hands formed a mind of their own and locked around Eiodo's neck. "I love you too," she smiled. When their lips met again, however, Eiodo's tongue explored her mouth. She was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away a second time to remove her blindfold and stare into her oddly colored golden eyes.

His face was angelic-straight from a magazine or a fantasy story. Raggedy, black-brown hair that looked as if he hadn't combed it in days, yet it still seemed flawless, fell into his crystal blue eyes. He had a perfect nose, mature face, and firm muscles that rippled over his drop-dead sexy olive toned body. It was still hard to believe he fell in love with her first, and not the other way around.

A second passed before she noticed he had lowered his lips to rest on the nook of her neck. "Promise yourself to me?" he whispered longingly into her ear.

The thought sent goose bumps and an unwanted shiver down her spine. If only it was that easy, to just say it and let it come true. "I can't, I'm still too young to-" she hesitated. Where was she going with this?

He lifted his head and frowned. Kiara immediately regretted speaking so soon, but she knew it was for the best. She didn't know what was going to happen between now and whenever. Still, the hurt in his eyes sent searing hot daggers through her heart.

"I understand." It was impossible to hide his disappointment.

"Eiodo-"

"Let's go, we're here."


	2. Chapter II

For some reason, Chapter I didn't show the disclaimer or a much-needed pronunciation key, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhode's characters, but I treasure her novels. I, however, do own the plot and characters in this story.

Pronounced: Kiara (kEy-r-uh) Eiodo (E-O-dO) –Long vowels are capitalized-

Chapter II

All regret fell into the back of Kiara's mind when she studied her surroundings. Eiodo's green minivan was parked beneath a huge willow. The branches swayed delicately with the breeze, curiously examining the new visitors. To the left were endless acres of cornfields and opposite it a wide strip of empty grassland. In the distance, the backs of several buildings faced them.

It was beautiful. To be so isolated from her normal worries of school, homework, family, and friends, and to just be alone with her boyfriend made her stomach flip. A pleasant ache spread through her.

"Where are we?" Kiara asked, awed. She jumped when she shut the car door with too much force. The sound echoed for miles before dying in the still breeze.

Eiodo held hands with Kiara as he explained. "We're just outside of Harris, where we live, but the place I'm taking you is some other development in the older part of town. There's just enough time to eat before-" he break off before going on. "Our dinner is in some small restaurant. There wasn't enough information online, but their food is supposed to be great, and we can ask to eat outside on the balcony. It faces west, so we can watch the sun set. How does that sound?" He tightened his grip on her hand.

Kiara leaned her head on his supportive shoulder and closed her eyes, lessening the space between them. "It sounds perfect." She let herself drift, her mind wandering through several fantasies, still hiking on.

Then, as they neared the lighted town, she felt another pair of eyes on her back. She shivered and tried to shake the feeling someone was trailing them, that it could be a harmless stray animal, but her eyes opened and searched aimlessly in the grassy field. Her mind was telling her there was something out there.

Her boyfriend looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth, as if to say what was bugging her, but only dry air found its way out. For now, they were safe; the sun was high enough in the sky. Yet the chilling autumn wind promised an early end to the sunny day.

_You will release your life. _The random thought came to Kiara unexpectedly, a haunting whisper. An unnatural chilliness spread through her once the familiarity reached her. Where did it come from, and why couldn't she remember where she heard it?

"No, I'm fine. It just got cold all of the sudden, that's all," Kiara assured, and it was true. Her outfit was a loose shimmering sky blue bib halter top and low jeans that hugged her hips and revealed a tribal tattoo around her belly button, with it being the center; there was no reason for her not to be cold. Observing her dark jeans closer, Kiara looked back on the memory of her painting flames burning a red rose on the pant's legs. She admired the look because it fit her current mood perfectly.

Acting like the sweet gentleman he was, Eiodo shrugged off his black leather jacket and gave it to Kiara, who accepted it with thanks gratefully.

The restaurant looked way smaller inside due to the dark scenery-black and blood red. Despite its size, it managed to keep an elegant atmosphere. Eiodo whispered something to the waiter behind a desk, and he nodded obediently before leading them to a white marble balcony with four divided eating tables, only one of which were occupied by a single man. He looked like a late-night writer, sipping coffee, and nothing else, as he gazed blankly into the landscape before him. The man woke from his dream world as Eiodo and Kiara entered. His eyes lingered uncomfortably in her direction; he smiled when she further pulled the jacket over her.

"I wish I wore a sweater," Kiara accidentally mused out loud, and instantly wished she hadn't, except the man's eyes were now glued to her neck. "I mean, it might get colder out here. Thanks for the jacket, it helps a lot." She sighed silently out of relief from her quick thinking.

"It feels fine to me, but if it bugs you we can eat inside."

"No," she responded too quickly. "No, it's fine, guess I just got the chills. Someone must have walked over my grave."

At this, the stranger grinned and resumed to his own fantasy.

Eiodo smiled. It was contagious, and Kiara lost all prior worries. She melted in the hypnotic gaze of his eyes. "Good, now let's eat. I hope you're hungry."

"An occult bookstore!" Kiara couldn't believe it. The small shop might as well have a huge neon light saying **KIARA, PLEASE ENTER**. All her life, she read mystical fiction novels about the supernatural. To have everything in one place was likely to leave her broke.

Eiodo smiled as Kiara hugged him. "I'm glad you like the idea."

"Eiodo," she was almost in joyful tears, "it's wonderful. Tonight couldn't have been better." She leaned forward to give him a sensual kiss. Neither made a move to break it for some time. "Thank you," she said finally. He cupped her fragile face, then, she couldn't help it, silent tears rivered down her cheek and dripped unhurriedly to the pavement below.

Eiodo help her in a loving embrace, her face now buried in his chest, as he stroked her long golden-brown hair. "Don't cry; the night is far from over. There's still plenty to see. I wan us to have time for fireworks at midnight."

She had the strongest urge to shout out she wanted to change her answer to what Eiodo inquired earlier that night-which turned out to be several hours ago. Dinner lasted double the time expected. They got to see every second of the changing skies. First, such an intense purpley-pink it almost hurt to admire its beauty, and a deep red later that made way for deeper blue, then the current darkness.

But the question had been teasing Kiara's mind all night. _Promise yourself to me?_ Now, she wanted nothing more than to spend all eternity with her love.

Forever can happen.


End file.
